<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Suffering of Sawamura Chizuna because of Iwaizumi Tooru by yuki_chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263621">The Suffering of Sawamura Chizuna because of Iwaizumi Tooru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken'>yuki_chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Coach Female Character, Iwaizumi Tooru, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Short One Shot, oikawa stresses, so does female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Suffering of Sawamura Chizuna because of Iwaizumi Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my contribution to the olympic fics :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chizuna was 1001% done with her life.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Tooru, who was not concentrating on the game and causing the team to lose points. She knew she should’ve gone with him last night.</p><p> </p><p>She looked towards the Japan team and saw them smirking at Tooru. She clicked her tongue and felt the clipboard in her hand cracking. The players that we sitting next to her cringed and backed away from her, giving her an ample amount of space on the bench. She watched Tooru botch another set and sighed, calling for a time out.</p><p> </p><p>The players of both teams watched the young coach walk towards the setter…and promptly whacked him across the head. The entire stadium fell silent at the sound and watched the two Japanese.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi-kun~”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru felt the shiver going down his spine as he faced his coach. The flashbacks of that tone sent another shiver down his spine. She may not play volleyball professionally anymore, but she still carried that fierce trait of hers from high school.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes ma’am?”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Chizuna’s face grew darker as she looked at the setter. The next words out of her mouth scared the Argentina team to hell and back.</p><p> </p><p>“If ya don’t fucking shape up and concentrate~, then I’m going to bench you for the rest of this set and the next. Do you understand me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru blanched at the thought of being benched here at the Olympics. Where he finally made it to the final stage. Where he was about to beat his rivals. He shook his head and slapped his face with both of his palms and faced the youngest Sawamura.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pay attention from now on, Coach. I’m ready now”</p><p> </p><p>The young Coach smiled and then brought her hand up and made a thumbs down motion, the dark look still adorning her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let’s destroy them, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>The Argentina team cheered and the game resumed.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Chizuna breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the players standing on the first place podium with the gold medals around their neck. She peeked at Tooru and nodded in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>The boy had finally achieved his (self made) goal by defeating Ushijima and Kageyama and playing on the world stage. She nearly beamed with pride when she saw the players of both teams interacting with each other. She could practically see Hajime eye fucking his Husband. While said Husband, was oblivious to the stares or ignoring him on purpose, she didn’t know?</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime turned around to look at Chizuna, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Please make sure that Iwaizumi-kun rests well tonight. I am afraid that he bounced all over the airport a whole six hours before we boarded our plane and he didn’t sleep a wink on the ride over either. He also fell into some old nasty habits from high school within the past couple of days. Not to mention that I had to piggyback him back to his room at 6:30 this morning~. So, feed him as well and try to make sure he walks tomorrow too?”</p><p> </p><p>Chizuna winked at the red faced male and turned to Tooru with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi-kun, please be sure to listen to Iwaizumi-san. Since he is an athlete trainer, he should know the best ways to help you with your problems. Also, for being reckless and practicing until 4am, please be prepare for a double training menu~”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru whimpered and sunk himself into his Husband’s arms and shaking a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Now then, I have a date with my fiancé and absolutely no one had better bother me or I’m going to triple your drills tomorrow”</p><p> </p><p>She head a little cry before a hit and both teams players nodded their heads and watched her smile in satisfaction. She nodded and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Chikara?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone promptly exploded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I do good??!!??! lmao XD let me know what you guys think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>